Joutsenta seuraten
by Aimtist
Summary: Jos heidän yhteinen yönsä olisi ollutkin totta. Mitä Lily ajattelisi ja tuntisi näytelmän päätyttyä? Hahmon kuolema ja mainintaa huumeiden käytöstä.


Title: Joutsenta seuraten

Author: Aimtist

Fandom: Black Swan

Hahmot/Paritus: Lily(/Nina)

Summary: Jos heidän yhteinen yönsä olisi ollutkin totta. Mitä Lily ajattelisi ja tuntisi näytelmän päätyttyä?

Vastuunvapautus: En omista hahmoja tai maailmaa, minä vain leikin.

Varoitukset: Huumeiden käyttöä, hahmon kuolema.

AN: Katsottuani kyseisen leffan, iski vain tämmöinen idea. Pahoittelut virheistä, koska tämä on betaamaton.

Hän oli ollut pelkuri. Hän oli käyttäytynyt kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut ja sekoittanut Ninan pään. Hän oli väittänyt tapahtumia vain uneksi, mutta todellisuudessa se oli ollut totta. Lily vain oli ollut liian pelkuri kohtaamaan Ninan reaktiota, nyt kun hän oli täysin selvä.

Hän oli esittänyt todella rohkeaa toisen naisen edessä. Hän oli todellakin esittänyt. Baletti sopi siis hänelle täydellisesti, koska siinä hän voisi myös esittää olevansa joku muu. Joku joka ei ollut ihastunut tanssija kollegaansa. Joku joka ei ollut rakastunut pian kuolleeseen tanssija kollegaan.

Hänellä oli ollut mahdollisuutensa ja hän oli hyödyntänyt sen osaksi, silti hän ei ollut paljastanut tunteitaan ja saanut kaikkea haluamaansa. Hän oli saanut yhteisen yön toisen kanssa, mutta ei enempää. Vain yksi yö ja siihen se jäi.

Lily oli todennut sen kuitenkin olevan liian myöhäistä jo silloin, kun Nina suuteli Thomasia näytelmän loppuvaiheilla. Hän oli menettänyt mahdollisuutensa jo silloin mutta silti kirpaisi katsoa, kun heidän joutsenensa vietiin sairaalaan, tietäen että toisella ei ollut suuriakaan mahdollisuuksia selvitä.

Lisäksi Thomas oli kutsunut toista prinsessaksi, kuten Bethiä aikoinaan, ja Lily tiesi, ettei hän ollut tosissaan Ninan kanssa. Silti Nina oli ihastunut heidän opettajaansa. Ei vain ollut reilua, että vaikka Nina selviäisikin, ei Lilyllä olisi mahdollisuutta näyttää toiselle tunteitaan. Nina lähtisi toisen matkaan.

Lilyn ei kuitenkaan kauaa tarvinnut huolehtia Ninan valinnasta. Esityksen tähti ei nimittäin selvinnyt edes sairaalaan asti. Heidän joutsenensa oli hypännyt kalliolta ja lentänyt tuonelaan. Hylännyt heidät muut.

Lily meni siihen samaan baariin, missä hän ja Nina olivat viimeeksi juhlineet. Sen ensimmäisen ja ainoan kerran, kun he olivat juhlineet. Sieltä hän tilasi saman juoman kuin viimeeksi, terästi sitä hieman huumeilla ja iski itselleen miehen.

Sen yön hän vietti ajatellen vain Ninaa, joka ei selvinnyt. Ninaa, joka oli ollut kauhean stressin alaisena viime viikot. Ninaa, joka oli ollut kaikin tavoin täydellinen. Hän ajatteli toista naista jopa kesken hyvänolon tunteen, mitä hänelle nimetön ja kasvoton mies aiheutti. Hän kuvitteli sen olevan Nina. Nina hänen rakkaansa, hänen joutsenensa.

Ei kulunut edes viikkoa, kun Lily ilmoitti lopettavansa baletin. Baletti oli syy, miksi Nina oli kuollut. Se toi liikaa kivuliaita tunteita pintaan. Tunteita jotka muistuttivat häntä rakkaudesta, jota hän tunsi jo kuollutta naista kohtaan.

Mutta ilman balettia, hänellä ei ollut pientäkään muistoa toisesta. Ajan kuluessa hänen muistinsa alkoi pettämään. Hän ei muistanut enää täysin toisen silmien loistetta, ruumiin liikettä, tapaa jolla toinen tanssi. Hän ei muistanut enää, mikä teki Ninasta niin täydellisen.

Se syöksi hänet kohti kuolemaan. Hän ei tahtonut unohtaa rakasta Ninaansa. Siksi hänen olisi turvauduttava epätoivoisiin tekoihin, jos hän tahtoisi muistaa toisen vielä taivaan tai helvetin porteilla.

Muutaman viikon Ninan kuolemasta Lily sinnitteli. Mutta nyt kun hän oli alkanut unohtaa, hänen olisi ryhdyttävä tositoimiin. Hän otti yhteyttä välittäjäänsä ja tilasi tarpeeksi huumeita, jotta yritys onnistuisi. Ja vain muutaman päivän päästä, joku olisi löytänyt hänet kuolleena makuuhuoneestaan. Kuolinsyynään yliannostus.

Ja niin tarina sai päätöksensä kuten baletissa. Valkoinen joutsen syökseen itsensä kuolemaan ja prinssi seuraa hänen perässään. Lily valtasi itselleen lavan ulkopuolla prinssin roolin, ja niin hän sekä Nina toivat teoillaan tarinan eloon, kun heistä kumpikin samaistuivat rooliinsa turhankin vahvasti.


End file.
